Alluring Secret, Black Vow
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Based on the songs Black & White Vow. Dawn, a female angel, falls in love with Cynthia. To make the forbidden love between a human and angel happen... First Fanfic, please review.


I don`t owe Pokémon, Vocaloid, or Black & White Vow.

Please enjoy, this is my first fanfiction.

I also have absolutely nothing against any homosexuals, bisexuals, transgender, transsexual, anything.

I just like the song.

Alluring Secret-Black Vow

Pain and loneliness. That was all she felt. Seeing her Riley, her idol, her crush, kissing Cheryl, her friend, was too much for her to bear.

Pain and Loneliness. No, not all she felt. There was that heartbrokenness, the very strange, sad feeling that had caused her to fall from the heavens, and onto this filthy street. At least she hadn`t lost her wings, meaning she could return whenever she wanted.

Satisfied at this thought, Dawn tried to stand, and nearly fainted. Falling _hurt! _

"Are you alright?"

Dawn looked up to the kind, gentle voice and-

Wow.

Such beautiful, gentle grey eyes met her own blue ones. Framed by lush, pale blond hair, the eyes (and the exquisite face, mind,) captured her attention, and her heart.

Wait. What?

The owner of the grey eyes was _female._

Dawn started to panic inside. She was an angel, for Arceus`s sake! She wasn`t supposed to go around falling in love with females, when the bible stated that homosexuals were wrong!

"Hello?"

All the thoughts melted away. "I`m Cynthia." The woman in black smiled at her, making her eyes sparkle. Dawn felt her cheeks heat up. Damn it!

"I- I`m Dawn." She somehow forced herself to say out loud.

"Well, Ms. Dawn-the-Angel, would you like some food? You look quite hungry."

Dawn nodded, not even thinking about anything, just wanting to be with Cynthia.

The bible may have stated that homosexuals were unnatural, but so were talking snakes, right?*

"I like this one."

"You`d look great in it, that dress is perfect."

Dawn sighed. It had been a month since she had stayed with Cynthia. Nothing much had happened, except she`d fallen in love with Cynthia, the said-blond woman with preferences to black clothing was going to get married soon, and that the soon-to-be-bride had absolutely no clue about her feelings. Life was Hell.

"Good night, Lance!" Then there was the sound of a door closing. Dawn took a deep breath. Now was her only chance.

"Oh hello Dawn, I thought you were sleeping."

And all her confidence flew out of the window up to the heavens.

"Couldn`t sleep, huh?" Arceus damn it, she was blushing.

"I`ll get you a drink." Cynthia stood up and started to go to the kitchen.

'I can do this.' She told herself, and walking up to the black-clad female, she grabbed Cynthia, turned her around, and kissed her.

"All the preparations are made, so you won`t have to worry about a thing." Lance smiled down at her.

Cynthia faked a smile that she knew would be dazzling. "Thank you, Lance."

"I am the one who need to thank _you_. Hey, where is your little friend? Dawn, wasn`t it?"

Those words, unknown to the speaker, sent a pang through her heart.

"Y-yeah. She, she umm..."

"Are you feeling okay, Cynthia?"

"I`m fine." She lied. "Dawn had to go home to see her mother."

'Forget about her,' she scolded herself. 'Ignore the kiss, the angel, everything. You`re getting married to Lance. _Lance,_ the _handsome_ and _rich_ man? Be _happy!'_

Whatever words she told herself, it wasn`t enough to keep her from closing her eyes from an unknown, sad emotion.

Dawn stared at the top of the box, the one with the large yellow gem embedded in the center of the dark, polished wood. Slowly, mechanically, she opened it, revealing a black revolver.

At the sight of the Giratina-created object, she nearly gave up on the entire thing. But then...

A memory of warm grey eyes came into her mind. Then the memory of the grey-eyed woman pushing her away, blushing. She had smiled apologetically, and teleported behind the wall, hidden from Cynthia`s sight, ashamed to be what she was. Dawn didn`t want that. All she wanted right now was to be with Cynthia and have her love her back. Determined, she picked up the cursed revolver, and shot herself.

At the wedding ceremony. _Her_ wedding ceremony. In just a few minutes, she would become Mrs. Lance Wataru, and live a happy life.

Taking a deep breath, she started towards the room where everyone was waiting for her, where she was to take her vows, and stopped.

Wow. The boy. The beautiful, gorgeous boy who was looking at her. He was... indescribable.

Cynthia stared at the blue-eyed boy. The blue-eyed boy out in the Church gardens stared back, making her blush.

His eyes were-oh! His eyes were deep blue, like the ocean, calm, with it`s never ending depth.

He held his hand out, smiling a sad, mournful smile that made her feel happy. Without pausing, she took his hand and followed him.

"I love you." Lucas, the boy she had left with, told her this every day, looking at her with his deep, familiar eyes.

She smiled at the memories. It had been a week since they had eloped, and he wasn`t as rich as Lance, but nonetheless, he had done everything for her. He had even bought her a ring.

Cynthia gazed at the ring with the daisy on it, smiling. She still had that empty feeling inside her though, and was starting to be bothered by it. Why wasn`t she satisfied? This felt like her soul was telling her that her true soul mate was still out there, and-

Rubbish. She dismissed the very thought of such a thing. She loved Lucas, and Lucas loved her back.

A sound made her look back.

For one startled moment, she gazed at a blond, white-clad angel who glared at her with a revolver aimed at her.

"BANG!"

Cynthia felt pain, her hair falling out of her pins and cascading around her, and-

Nothing.

Barry glared at the girl in black. How dare she, that bitch. Dawn was _his_ childhood friend. As angels, they were the best of partners and messengers, and the occasional rivals. Then Dawn had her heart broken by one of the other angels, and fallen. Barry had waited. Arceus himself had not thrown her out, so she could just fly back up. He spent the days planning the revenge, the tricks they would play on the man who had callously shattered his friend`s heart.

Dawn had never come back. Worried, he had searched the location she had fallen, leading him to _this._ This abomination, this- this crime against _Arceus!_

Furious, he raised the white gun, aimed at the blond bitch`s back, and pulled the trigger, letting him have his vengeance.

Lucas stared, white-faced at the dead woman at his feet, lying in a pool of her own blood.

He had seen Barry, storming out of the house with angry tears in his face. Shocked that his –or her- friend would ignore him like that, he had run into the house, thinking to ask Cynthia what had happened. Instead, he saw her lifeless and on the ground.

"My dear, lying cold." The words came as a tortured whisper.

He stood up. Time to deal with Giratina once more.

"I will spend all my life for you, as I have sworn on that day..."

Lucas felt it; the fabric of time and space becoming twisted to allow through the Lady of Death and Reverse.

_I require both wings to do complete the deed, angel._ Hissed the shadow-covered creature, red eyes flashing ominously.

_Are you truly willing to give everything up so quickly?_

Lucas stood and faced the basilisk.

"My sin against God..." he trailed of and looked at Cynthia`s body, still beautiful, looking like she was merely asleep, and not dead.

"All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death." He said firmly, knowing the consequences.

_Very well._ She hissed. _I free you from my contract, and bind you to another._

"So I will die for you..." he whispered. "I believe that`s my fate."

Cynthia slowly opened her eyes, looking into smiling, tearful eyes.

_Dawn!_

But what was she-

With a shattering sound, the blue-haired angel dressed in the clothes of the boy she had loved disappeared, leaving behind only a single black feather.

Cynthia screamed.

As she crumpled there, sobbing with the precious feather in her hands, she finally realized the truths of what had happened.

Dawn was Lucas. She had rejected Dawn`s love, believing that it was wrong, and then she had become a boy somehow. That was why she had loved him at first sight. That was why there were those strange scars on Lucas`s back. But since Dawn had become Lucas, it had felt like something was missing. Now, the poor, poor angel had given up her life to save her, to bring her back.

She stood up, wiping the tears, although she couldn`t stop the new ones from falling.

Cynthia knew what she had to do.

"I swear to Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, and every other Legendary of Sinnoh." She began.

"I will eternally love the Fallen Angel Dawn, and though I know my feelings will never reach her, I swear that I will one day take off this black dress, and become a pure white," her voice caught a bit. "a pure white," she continued, "that can embrace everything. I dedicate my white vow to you, believing that one day we can meet again."

Giratina watched all this from her pool, in human form. "So she`ll go against the beliefs of the general public and Arceus`s rules, eh?" she mused, twirling a bright red apple thoughtfully.

She suddenly cackled, making her appearance of a beautiful blond woman seem scary. "'A pure white that can embrace everything,' did you hear that, Dawny girl? She loves you!" crowed the outlawed goddess.

The renegade Legendary`s comments were unheard by the girl, who was trapped in the waterfall, a tormented expression on her face as she was being punished.

Giratina sighed, her smirk falling off her face. "Believe me, I know what it`s like to have an unachievable love," she murmured. "I also know and understand the pains of heartbreak far more then people expect."

For the first time after the scene in the pool, she paid attention to the fruit in her hand. "The fruit of sin..." she said thoughtfully. "When this falls into decay, they can meet again, till then..."

Giratina trailed off, first looking at the angel being punished, then at the still sobbing woman whose images were projected onto her pool.

She shrugged, and then threw it into the pool, where it would rot faster. _Might as well_, she told herself, _besides,_ _this is a great way to bug Arceus off_.

Firmly dismissing the traitorous thought that she might be going soft, she walked away from them, back to the never-ending maze of the Distortion World that only she could navigate through properly.

*-My friend used that in her poetry assignment. Love you! (Please don`t kill me!)

Please review!


End file.
